The Champions of Mandalore
The Champions of Mandalore is a Mandalorian clan established by Heimdall Surtr in BBY. Organization The Champions of Mandalore is lead by the Mandalore and his Champions. As with any organization, it is broken down into ranks to establish a chain of command. The ranks are as follows: *Mandalore (Leader) *Ori'verda (Champions) *Cuy'val Dar (Mandalore's Guard) *Alor'ad (Captains) *Ver'alor (Sergeants) *Mando'ad (Mandalorians) *Verd'ika (Recruits) History Prelude Not since the War of the Star Forge has the galaxy trembled as it does now. Everyone can feel it coming. Death and destruction… The peace between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic will not last. Once again, we Mandalorians will be called upon to soak banners of victory in the blood of those we conquer, for those who wish to lord over us; the Sith. It all started on with a meeting of key members of the Mandalorian Clans on a secret moon to decide the fate of our great army. Little did we know we would be cast out and labeled as traitors… Siding with the Sith, our brothers and sisters are blind to the inevitable. The Sith gladly spill our blood and litter the battlefields of the galaxy with our fallen in the name of their conquest. To the death, we battle for victory, glory and honor. But if the mighty Mandalorians are to survive this war, we must fight it on our own terms and win it for ourselves. We Champions of Mandalore see through the Sith lies. When we are few but victorious, they will betray us. They will enslave us or attempt to wipe us out forever. We cannot allow that, even if our brothers and sisters are blind to the truth. We will fight the Sith. We will fight for the survival and honor of Mandalore! The Formation The Champions The Champions of Mandalore were formed by Mandalore Heimdall Surtr, a young, vastly talented Bounty Hunter from the arid world of Concord Dawn. Heimdall, who was taken in by the Surtr clan as a young child, had a heated argument with the leadership of his clan about their role in the Great War. The clan as a whole believed it would behoove them to aid the Sith, as they seemed to have the edge before the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant. However, Heimdall had other ideas. He saw through the Sith's lies and treachery and new their true intentions; to use all Mandalorians, including the Surtr clan, as only a means to win the war. Heimdall knew that that a Sith victory over the Republic would mean the enslavement or death of his clan and all Mandalorians, as the war would thin their ranks to a point where they could not hope to resist the Sith. Heimdall was condemned by his clan and sentenced to be executed, but escaped death during a brutal battle with the aid of fellow clansmen Talron Darklen. Heimdall and Talron fled the world of Concord Dawn in search of a base to set up operations. They selected the temperate yet sparsely populated planet of Talus, a planet in the Corellian system and twin planet to Tralus, as their base of operations. Talron and Heimdall landed in the city of Dearic, one of two cities on Talus, and found lodging. Heimdall sent word to fellow Mandalorian Janssen Dalt and the Kel'Dor Dyne Elysius. The four met in Dearic and discussed the state of the Mandalorian clans and the impending war. They all agreed that the Mandalorians had fallen far from their honorable warrior origins. A new breed of Mandalorian's had to be born; a breed consisting of many species and trades from across the galaxy, all aspiring to the ancient Mandalorian ideals. Those sacred words were spoken. Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it. Truth, Honor, Vision. The things that were once sacred to a Mandalorian. Vowing to once again hold these things sacred, the Champions of Mandalore were born, and Heimdall Surtr was their Mandalore. Appearances *Battle of the Tendin Vale External Links *The Champions of Mandalore Main Site *The Champions of Mandalore Forums Category:Guilds